Genthru
|name = Genthru |kana = ゲンスルー |rōmaji = Gensurū |also known as = The Bomber ( , Bomā) Gen (by Sub and Bara)Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 152 |japanese voice = Tsuyoshi Koyama (1999) Hiroyuki Yoshino (2011) |english voice = Todd Haberkorn (2011) |manga debut = Chapter 130 |anime debut = Episode 75 (1999) Episode 61 (2011) |gender = Male |eyes = Blue (1999) Orange (2011) |hair = Light Brown (Manga; 1999) Platinum Blond (2011) |status = Alive |previous affiliation = Bomb Devils Nickes' Alliance |previous occupation = Greed Island Player Leader of the Bomb Devils Nickes' Alliance Member |type = Conjuration |abilities = Little Flower Countdown |image gallery = yes}} Genthru (ゲンスルー, Gensurū) was the leader of the Bomb Devils, alongside members Sub and Bara;Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 143 he is among the players trying to clear the game Greed Island.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 130 He is also known as the Bomber ( , Bomā) among Greed Island Players.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 142 Genthru serves as the main antagonist of the Greed Island arc. Appearance Genthru is tall and very thin. He has lanky arms. In the 1999 series, he has brownish red hair, while the 2011 series gives him blond hair. He has a pointed chin and angular glasses that give him an evil look complimenting his chin and cheekbones, giving him a generally pointed look. Personality At the beginning Genthru shows himself as gentle, friendly and willing to stop the Bomber and finish the game, but after he reveals himself as the real Bomber, he shows his true colors. Genthru enjoys killing. Lacking compassion for people at large, with the possible exception of his friends Sub and Bara. Due to this, he is extremely self-oriented and is able to commit acts of mass murder bordering on terrorism with no difficulty. Genthru also disarms his enemies due to his constant composure—he rarely lapses from his calm demeanor. However, he volunteers to roll the Risky Dice when one of his companions is readily willing to do it, citing a promise to "share risks equally". Later, he also agrees to hand "Angel's Breath" over to Gon and company, on the condition that they use a duplicate Archangel to heal Bara. Background Genthru was hired to play Greed Island by Battera.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 14, Chapter 131 After entering the game, Genthru founds an alliance with Nickes and eight other players while secretly killing others. He kept up this double life for five years, during which he planted bombs on all members of the alliance. Plot Greed Island arc When Battera hires new players, Genthru immediately kills Jeet. He is introduced as one of the members of Nickes' player alliance. Genthru and Nickes explain the basic information about Greed Island and spell cards to Gon, Killua, Biscuit, Abengane, and Puhat. He also warns them about players who are willing to kill the competition to complete the game first, the most dangerous of which is the mysterious "Bomber", who was behind Jeet's death. After Nickes invites the newcomers into the alliance, Genthru reveals they have managed to gather 67 specified slot cards and are 70% through completing the game. He adds that new players are unlikely to be able to hold on to valuable cards and offers to remove the spell placed by Latarza on Killua it if he and Gon join the group, but the boys refuse the invitation. Genthru then discusses the division of the final reward with Nickes and Jispa, mentioning that the other members of the alliance are becoming restless. Weeks later, all the members of the alliance gather in a cave. Nickes congratulates them on collecting 90 different specified slot cards. Genthru then takes the floor and reveals he is the Bomber and that he has placed a time bomb on each and every member of the alliance. After this shocking revelation Jispa tries to subdue Genthru, but has his face blown off by Genthru's Nen ability Little Flower. Genthru resumes the explanation of his abilities as well as of how to deactivate Countdown. The bombs appear on all members of the alliance. Genthru offers to disarm them himself in return for all the specified slot cards gathered until that point. He claims he will wait at Battera's castle and escapes the base with "Leave". He waits by the consoles with Sub and Bara until Puhat arrives. Genthru demands he hand over the cards, but Puhat reveals he has come to negotiate with Genthru alone. Genthru kills him. Nickes finally arrives with the ring in which all cards are stored. The announcement of Jispa's death leaves Genthru unaffected. Nickes insists he remove the bomb, but Genthru replies he must check all the cards are in the binder and hands the ring over to Sub. The Bombers and Nickes reenter. After verifying all the cards are in the binder, the three touch their thumbs together, causing all the bombs placed by Genthru to detonateHunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 144 and killing nearly all the members of the allied group. As a result of the massacre, several cards previously hoarded by the group are put back into circulation.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 147 Genthru, Sub and Bara continue to amass the rest of the designated cards. They establish a monopoly of "Angel's Breath" and "Night Jade", the former through "Clone". They refuse Tsezguerra's offers to trade several times due to his progress in the game. One day, they are contacted by the Single-Star Hunter, who offers them three cards—"Patch of Forest", "Spirited Away Hollow", and "Miniature Dragon"—in return for "Night Jade" alone. The three Bombers talk it over. Genthru determines the deal is not a trap, but that Tsezguerra is confident he can obtain the cards he is missing before them. In order to collect the elusive "Wild Luck Alexandrite", they capture two players and force one of them to use "Risky Dice" and "Lottery". However, their attempts fail and Genthru suggests going back to Masadora to restock. He is not concerned with the number of cards gathered by Gon's team and estimates they will get stuck at around 65, claiming the ones they have to watch out for are Tsezguerra's, Tokharone's and Hagakushi's teams, the Bellam brothers, and the uncommonly belligerent Phinks and Feitan. At Bara's suggestion, the Bombers come up with a plan to steal the cards they want from Tsezguerra: a combination of "Risky Dice" and "Tax Collector's Gauntlet". Since his two friends would have to roll a Risky Dice each, Genthru, to share the same risks, rolls one himself. They agree on the plan and accept Tsezguerra's offer. The Bombers alter the faces of their two captives to make them look like Sub and Bara. They precede Tsezguerra's team at the site of the appointment. The two captives are made to stand next to Genthru while Sub and Bara wear a Tax Collector's Gauntlet each and hide. After completing the trade, Genthru attracts the attention of Tsezguerra's team saying the trade is unfair to them. He holds up two cards, stating one is worthless, the other "Angel's Breath", and tells them to pick one. Behind them, Sub and Bara roll their Risky Dice and steal a total of eight cards from Tsezguerra's team. The Bombers then fly back to Masadora. They celebrate the success of their plan. Genthru then lists the three cards they should retrieve before going after "Plot of Beach" and stealing "Wild Luck Alexandrite" from someone else. He confidently declares they may as well begin to decide which three cards they should take to the real world.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 153 Shortly afterwards, they reach a total of 97 specified slot cardsHunter × Hunter - Volume 16, Chapter 160 and kill six members of the alliance Gon's team formed to compete against Razor's pirates.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 169 When they challenge them a second time and win "Plot of Beach", the Bombers monitor them with a spyglass and then contact Tsezguerra, whom they know to be injured, offering to spare their lives in return for "Plot of Beach". Genthru orders him to come alone to the gate of Masadora in one hour, lest they take it as a declaration of war. He reveals he killed Gon's team's former allies, eliciting the boy's wrath, who challenges him. Genthru replies he will steal "Wild Luck Alexandrite" from him after dealing with Tsezguerra. When the connection is lost, Genthru rejects Bara's suggestion to steal a copy of "Plot of Beach" from the kids, since checking it with a Paladin's Necklace would cause a cloned card to be reverted too. He claims that Gon's team will cave once Tsezguerra surrenders and insists on the importance of not letting the Single-Star Hunter recover.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 170 Tsezguerra comes with the rest of his team. They steal cards from the Bombers and fly away. The Bombers check their binders and notice no important cards were taken. Genthru comments it will be tough to beat Tsezguerra, noticing his unusual determination. When Tsezguerra's team repeatedly attacks them with guerrilla tactics, Genthru deduces they are tracking them through someone's ability and decides to resort to drastic measures.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 171 The Bombers begin to hang around Masadora's spell shop, beating up any player who comes out of it while searching for the person supplying Tsezguerra's team with spell cards and forcing those who have never met Tsezguerra to buy cards for them, and killing the others. Once they have gathered enough spell cards to give chase to Tsezguerra's team, the Bombers go after them.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 172 The chase begins. When Tsezguerra's spell cards decrease, Genthru remains with two impostors while Sub and Bara stake out of the spell shop. When Tsezguerra's team leaves the game, Genthru and Bara follow them and kill Sabazushi.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 173 Unable to track down Tsezguerra and fearing the loss of their data, the Bombers wait for Tsezguerra to return at the entrance of the game. When they do not return, Genthru decides not to worry about Battera cancelling the reward and plans to steal Gon's team's cards.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 174 After checking their spells, Genthru decides to fight Gon if it comes down to force. They fly to them and pretend to have made a deal with Tsezguerra, offering to make one with them as well. When Killua points out there is no proof they actually made a deal, Genthru threatens to kill them if they don't hand over their cards. The Bombers chase them until they seemingly run out of spells in Masadora. Unable to find them, the Bombers go to the spell shop first, then track them down via "Accompany". They run after them, and, when the kids split up, Genthru engages Gon in a one-on-one battle.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 17, Chapter 175 When the boy counters his first offensive, Genthru deduces Gon knows about his abilities. Gon tries to get him to agree to a wager where the one to admit defeat hands his cards to the winner. Genthru refuses at first, but accepts when Gon swears he will die rather than open his binder otherwise. Upon seeing Gon's Ren, he thinks he shows promise, but is still far from maturation, and activates his own Ren. He easily dodges and blocks the boy's attacks by reading the flow of his aura. Then, he begins to beat him down one-sidedly without using his ability.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 176Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 177 However, Gon does not give up and Genthru resolves to use Little Flower to break his spirit.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 178 In the blink of an eye, he grabs Gon's left wrist and detonates it. The boy defended himself with Gyo, and Genthru realizes he has been training that counter. He grabs Gon's arm again, but feints an explosion and instead punches him in the belly. Due to his lowered defenses, Gon takes a lot of damage, vomiting blood. However, he keeps smirking, much to Genthru's irritation. He attempts another feint, which Gon manages to see through due to Genthru not using Gyo. Genthru then showcases Little Flower from both his hands and explains its effects on the victim's body. Faced with Gon's stubbornness, he announces he will blow off his limbs one by one.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 179 Genthru detonates both his hands at the same time, but suddenly find himself stunned. He realizes that instead of defending, Gon focused most of his aura in his foot to kick him under the chin, protecting only his right hand. He is horrified by Gon's aura while he charges Jajanken: Rock, but he is unable to control his body. As he tries to back away, he stumbles on a root and falls, unwittingly dodging the punch. He recovers his footing and hears Gon say it has been enough. Assuming he intends to surrender, he is shocked when he declares he will fight for real and thinks to himself the kid is insane. Deciding to outwit Gon, he pretends to surrender to get Gon near him while his binder is out. He proceeds to crush the boy's throat so that he could not utter "Book" and dispel it, or "Gain". Enraged, Gon soaks Genthru with a gasoline tank he had stored in a card and pulled out of the binder one minute before to nullify his Little Flower.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 180 Genthru dispels his binder and, out of options, decides to use Countdown. He explains the ability and prepares to touch Gon to activate it. before he can get close, Gon uses Jajanken: Rock on the ground, revealing it was a covering for a pit. Genthru falls and is trapped in the pit, surprised Gon is falling with him. He sees him jumping into a lateral tunnel before throwing another card in the air, which, due to having been out of the binder for one minute, reverts into a huge boulder that comes crashing down. He jumps into the same tunnel as Gon, the rock blocking the exit; however, he finds himself in front of the boy as he is about to strike with Jajanken: Rock to defeat him. Genthru surrenders, but Gon hits him and knocks him out. Then, he drags him out of the tunnel.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 181 Following the battle, he is tied up and brought to an open field with his defeated partners. He requests that "Angel's Breath" be used on Bara, who had been severely injured by Biscuit. Despite Goreinu's protests, Gon's team spare the Bombers' lives and Gon uses "Angel's Breath" on Genthru as well.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 182 He is surprised when a stranger touches him and says "I caught the Bomber", releasing the bomb.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 18, Chapter 183 Abilities & Powers Genthru has demonstrated that he is quite a formidable foe on numerous occasions. He was able to murder several players as well as fool the entirety of Nickes' group for over 5 years, all the while planting bombs on each one. He is also adept at hiding his real power, which allowed him to effortlessly put the strongest member of the alliance in critical condition with a single attack, and while countering his own offensive. He is capable of reading the flow of inexperienced Nen users to predict their next moves. The fame he created for himself as the Bomber made Tsezguerra, a Single-Star Hunter, wary of facing him alone, even with his three allies; however, that was partly due to Tsezguerra's extreme caution, as he conceded they would probably be able to win, but wanted to maximize their chances. Genthru bested Gon in hand-to-hand combat without even using his Hatsu abilities, and while holding back so as not to kill him. He ultimately lost to him on account of his previous knowledge of his abilities and the trap and strategy Gon's team prepared, although underestimating Gon's resolve nearly spelled his defeat at one point. Abengane gauged that despite their massive improvements, Gon and Killua were still weaker than Genthru and would not have managed to win against him without an excellent plan. Enhanced Strength: Genthru's blows have enough strength to knock Gon, an Enhancer, off his feet and send him flying for a few meters, as well as injure him. Enhanced Speed and Reflexes: Genthru can move fast enough to catch Gon by surprise and to react to a sneak attack from Jispa, countering and dealing a lethal injury with the same move. High Intelligence: Genthru is an excellent strategist, which he demonstrated both in his capabilities as a card collector and as a strategist when up against Tsezguerra's group. Proficient Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Genthru effortlessly and repeatedly overpowered Gon in combat during their confrontation, receiving a critical hit only due to his underestimating his opponent. Nen Genthru is a Conjurer with remarkable skills in Transmutation. He is a capable, experienced and dangerous Nen user who is able to use all five Nen types, either in one of his Hatsu abilities or in melee combat. He can use Ken, and, consequently, Ten and Ren.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 15, Chapter 141 He makes ample use of Gyo, both to strike and defend himself from Little Flower. The fact that this ability has no effect on him while it is often lethal to others proves that he has a great amount of aura and is able to control it most efficiently. However, his abilities have a few flaws that experienced or forewarned opponents may exploit to their advantage: for example, one can minimize the damage from Genthru's Little Flower by using Ryu (or similar techniques, such as Ko) on the part touched by him. Furthermore, since he uses Gyo in his hands in order to protect himself, the rest of his body is coated with little protective aura. When he uses Little Flower on both of his hands, any Nen-enhanced attack on the rest of his body would result in severe damage. Battles Quotes * (To the player alliance) "Five long years... It seems to have flown by... There's something I have to say to all of you at this time. I'm the Bomber." * (To the player alliance) "Now then... I'll tell you how to disarm the bombs." * (To Nickes) "Who were you again?" * (To the player alliance) "As if I'd keep a promise with you losers! 'Release' is the trigger word!!" * (To Sub and Bara) "Like I keep telling you... we share all risks '''equally.'"'' * (To Gon) "There aren't many people who know my ability lived to tell the tale..." * (To Gon) "You're a lunatic. Like me, but in your own way." * "I was wrong about this battle. It's not about the physical. I have to break his '''spirit!!'"'' Trivia * In the official databook, his name is "Genslu". * Genthru's Nen ability may be a reference to Karasu, a character from Yoshihiro Togashi's ''YuYu Hakusho''. Both characters use bombs as their primary weapon. * Genthru's 2011 voice actor Hiroyuki Yoshino voiced Sub and Souheil in the 1999 adaptation of Hunter × Hunter. * He wears his Greed Island Ring on the ring finger of his right hand. * His sunglasses look similar to the ones Younger Toguro wore in YuYu Hakusho. * According to the "Hunter × Hunter Manual" section found in the Yu ☆ Yu ☆ Hakusho official character book (Shueisha Jump remix), Genthru's stats are: References fr:Genthru Category:Male characters Category:Conjurers Category:Greed Island Players Category:Bombers Category:Nickes' Alliance Category:Antagonists Category:Battera's Players